Closet Adventures
by wishIcouldCosplay
Summary: Cosplay can go wrong and fangirls are crazy...Summary sucks, I know.


**Closet Adventures**

"C'mon Riku, it'll be fun. I promise! Cosplay is awesome!" Kairi begged, nearly crying. "No Kairi, there is no way in hell you can talk me into going with you. At least not while you two are going as Ash and Misty, that's ridiculous." He declined. Sora shook his head and wandered off. "Alright, fine you pick a costume and we'll find ones that go with it, just _please_ come with us!" She compromised.

Riku went to his room and dug through his clothes, trying to find something to wear, finally deciding on cosplaying Kadaj. He smiled, moving to the bathroom to do his hair. "Hey, Riku! Who're -" Sora started before seeing Riku walk out of the bathroom. "Holy shit you're good, I'll go tell Kairi." He finished as he walked down the hallway. Twenty minutes later Kairi came out, dressed as Tifa and Sora came back as a Cactuar.

"Ooh Riku, you look awesome! I _knew_ you would!" Kairi gushed, running her fingers over his leather-clad shoulders. "C'mon, we don't want to miss out on anything." He said, smiling. He rushed out to his Jeep and flopped into the driver's seat, Sora plopping into the back seat with Kairi climbing into the passenger seat. They hit _every_ red light on the way there, so Riku was irritable to say the least. "Calm down Riku, we're finally here! Now lets go watch some of the skits!" Sora said as he ran off.

Kairi and Riku wandered around for what felt like forever before stopping to sit on one of the benches. "Hey girls, look over there it's Kadaj!" Riku heard someone shout, whipping his head around to see a Cloud cosplayer smirking as he pointed straight at Riku. "Kairi, we have to go, _now_ !" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her around a corner, the fangirls close behind. "Quick, in here!" Kairi whispered, pulling him into a nearby closet. The sounds of the hoard running by fading into the distance.

Riku wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Phew, that was _way_ too close for comfort. Asshole Cloud cosplayers _always_ do that!" He sighed, finally relaxing. "Are you ok? I can hear your heartbeat all the way over here." Kairi said, nearly laughing. "Haha, 'all the way over here' huh? That's what, like three-four feet tops?" He mocked casually, causing her to laugh lightly. "Shut up, you know what I meant." She said, blowing a raspberry. "Make me, oh wait, you can't!" He taunted, laughing quietly.

Riku knew then that he shouldn't have said that, the look Kairi gave him spoke purely of evil intent. "Oh, I can, and I will. Just you wait." She replied, opening the door and stepping out. "By the way, I have a better idea if the fangirls come back." She continued, walking off. "What could that possibly be? Look you can test it out, there's one right over there." He said, shortly before the girl saw him and motioned for her friends, who all looked over.

"I guess I do then." She said, pushing him against the wall and crashing her lips into his, cutting off his next sentence, the fangirls advanced, not convinced. Then Riku kissed back, the initial shock having worn off, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her into him. He turned so that she was up against the wall and she moaned into the kiss. "Kairi, I-" He started to say before she cut him off. "Riku, shut up." She said before claiming his lips again, pulling him up against her. Taking the hint, he stopped restraining himself.

Pulling him back into the closet she unzipped his suit halfway, pulling on it. He trailed kisses down her neck, gently removing her shirt and sucking on the sensitive skin of her shoulder. Her breathing heavy, she began to grind against him hard. "You sure about this?" He whispered in her ear. She responded by pulling the leather from his shoulders and down his torso, forcing the zipper completely down to reveal his toned body. His hands swiftly removing her remaining clothing as hers did the same.

As the last remnants of material hit the floor he crashed his lips to hers, guiding himself into her slowly. Her body stiffened, "I'll be gentle, I promise." He said, pushing gently. "Riku, I won't break." She said, breathing heavily. His control long gone, he pushed into her, breaking her hymen in one clean motion. She let out a pained groan that he silenced with gentle lips, then kissed away the tear falling down her cheek. He kept up the pace, slow and rhythmic. Her groans turned into moans and gasps and he sped up, setting a quick but steady pace.

"Riku, I'm gonna-" She started, interrupted by his "Me too, where?" She paused for a moment, before uttering the words that drove him over the edge. "Right here." He pumped harder, her orgasm crashing around him, and his into her. "Sora's probably looking for us, we've been gone for a while." He said handing her her pile of clothes as he pulled his back on. They walked out of the closet with touseled hair, and looked around for Sora. Finding him by the concession stand. "Where have you two been? I looked like everywhere for you!" He exclaimed, making wide hand gestures.

They explained that they had been hiding from crazed fangirls, and Sora nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, but I'm tired let's go home." He said, running off to the car. Riku looked over to Kairi and winked before starting the Jeep. Bored, Kairi pulled out her phone and typed out a quick text and sent it. Riku's phone vibrated and he opened the message:

_From: Kairi_

_You think that was good? Wait until the cactuar goes to sleep._

_;)_


End file.
